Shiyuki
by 4everDestined
Summary: AU: When she was eight, Itachi killed off her clan, just to get to her power. when he was six Itachi killed off his clan to test his capacity, she was branded as weak, and unknown, he was branded a avenger.
1. Beginnings

Shiyuki

By: 4everDestined

Chapter 1: The Prologue

_ It was dark outside, the snow on the ground was just beginning to melt. Konoha was just getting over one of their rare cold fronts. The moon rose high in the sky, full as a moon can be. The crows that usually hung out on top of the buildings of the Haruno clan's section of the village were no where to be seen. __A __shrill __shriek came from __inside the main__ hous__e, high pitched and heart stopping. __The windows cracked and shattered, __the glass landing with a loud crash on the hard wood floor__. __Everything went quiet for a minute as an __explosion __sounded just outside of the house. Chaos and panicked screams from the hundreds of clan members can be heard all at once. _

_Eight year old Haruno Sakura sat in the middle of the wreckage, protected from the outside __attacks __by a__n unusual__ scroll. __Her father had made sure to put it up to protect her before his untimely death a couple of minutes ago. With an audible gulp, s__he observed her surroundings; __everything has gone eerily quiet. __She rubbed at her hazy green eyes, willing herself not to cry. _

_Uchiha Itachi __was just fifteen years old. He was supposed to be the up-and-coming ninja, the one everyone was talking about. Then he murdered his clan and disappeared. She burred her face in her knees when she looked up and saw him __st__anding__ just outside the scroll, an impassive expression on his face. His katana sheathed in its holder across his back. _

_Akatsuki contacted him, finally telling him what his entrance mission into the organization was going to be. Murder the Haruno clan and capture the heir. As he stared down at the small creature trapped in the scrolls he couldn't help but think about his younger brother. How he wishes he can see him again..._

_Drawing his__ katana, __Itachi__ pointed it __invisible wall surrounding the girl. Lifting it up into the air, he brought it down swiflty. A high pitched 'pang' sounded through the room making the young girl lift her head up and stare defiantly up at him._

_Sakura __stood up slowly and started __backed away from the teenager hesitantly, trembling, __as far as the barrier will let her.__ The stench of blood in the air __made her stomach flip over; she prayed she wouldn't vomit. _

_She blew her pink bangs away from her eyes __and __stared__, wondering what the boy would do. __ Itachi brung his Kantana down__ again__ on the scroll, sparks shot at him __which made him jump back a couple of feet while it cleared. _

_Itachi inwardly sighed, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to use his blood line limit, __it always drains him of his chakra, __but she was forcing him to. __He could not fail this mission. _

"_Mangekyo Sharingan" Itachi said, opening his eyes to reveal blood red eyes. __The eyes that had him kill his best friend over. The eyes that made the Akatsuki want him. __ His pupil__s__ turned into what looked like a three edged blade. "Amaterasu" black flames shot from his mouth and enveloped the scroll and shield. _

_The scroll caught a flame, taking the shield with it. The girl stared wide eyed at the Uchiha __genius, baking away slowly until her back hit the wall. __ Her emerald eyes __were__ transfixed with his blood red ones. __She couldn't look away even if she wanted. _

"_Tsukiyomi" _

_Sakura screamed, and the world around her vanished only to be transported to a world of black and __white. _

_She stood in a black and white version of the room she was in previously, __it seemed like it was earlier that day right before it was all ripped out from under her. She saw her mother having a discussion with her father, the head of the Haruno clan. He was wearing the traditional ropes of the village. Were they talking about the clan? _

'_For the next seventy-two hours you will witness __everything that has happened__.' the voice of Uchiha Itachi could be heard around her. _

_She was forced to watch it all over again. She couldn't do it again! Once was enough, but to relive it for seventy-two hours?! She started shaking her head in denial her face turned towards the floor. She was forced to look up as a loud crash sounded, paralyzed in fear she watched as her__ aunt __was ran through with the older Uchiha's sword. No...No!__ Over and over the never ending cycle of screams and blood seemed to never stop. __She watched, finally, as her father stood in front of her, biting his thumb to get some blood and forcing his palm onto the ground. A brilliant shade of light appeared, as it faded she watched in horror and he once again fell to his knees clenching the sword that was thrust through his gut._

_She __to __fell down to her knees, __but she__ clutch__ed__ her__ at her head screaming. She didn't understand why this was happening. Why her? She was just Haruno Sakura, her clan hasn't done anything wrong!_

_Her eyes shot open and __an inhuman scream came from her mough__, tears running down her face. She looked up at Itachi with hate and fearful eyes. _

_Itachi almost smirked - almost- and raised his sword. __She had spunk, he'll give her that. __When Sarutobi-sama gave him the order, he probably didn't expect this..._

"_Good bye, __Sakura-chan.__" He brought the sword down. _

_The room was illuminated by a __memorizing __pink light, and a blood chilling scream could be heard f__or__ miles. _

_Haruno Sakura's eyes glowed a faint pink and she charged at the __stoic__ boy. Itachi cursed silently, and blocked her attack with his Katana, cutting her arm. __Leaping back, h__is hand moved swiftly into the appropriate hand seals, and charged at the girl._

"_Gofu Kakkai!" (five sealed barrier) He struck the girl in the middle of her two shoulder blades. Her eyes opened wide and the breath escaped her lungs. __If he couldn't get her now, he'll have to seal her power and come back later. __A black square mark __appeared__, __then a circle appeared around it in k__anji writin__g. After, __A triangle appeared around the circle with the same Kanji writing along the corners. She collapsed onto the ground __trembling, her eyes closed in pain. _

_Itachi clenched his jaw shut in irritation, __sensing movement from outside the house__ and made __the hand seals he has memorized from his time as a chunnin,__ horse, rabbit, mouse, snake. He was gone __by the time the door broke a part. _

_Noise could be heard outside the large house, as ANBU members stormed inside. __Once they deemed it clear, the third Hokage stormed inside, his face stoney. _

"_Clear out and search for survivors." An ANBU with a fox mask - the captain- shouted to the squad. He bent down over the breathing form of Haruno Sakura, lightly brushing his fingers over the __m__ark. _

"_Hokage-sama," The Jounin breathed, glancing at the third, "You have to see this." __He shook his head in amazement, never before has he seen something like this. _

_The Hokage looked at him quizzically, and hurried to stand over the ANBU, __curious as to what has __gotten his best captain riled up. _

"_What have you found, Kakashi?" _

"_Haruno Sakura __is alive. There's this unusual seal on her back. I've never seen it before.__" _

_The Hokage's eyes flashed in confusion briefly, and kneeled down in front of the girl. __He tenderly brushed her hair away from her neck. _

"_Yes, a complicated seal which only the Akatsuki use." __He sighed, "I've never actually seen it up close before..."_

"_Akatsuki!__ H__ere?!" __Kakashi exclaimed, "how did they get inside the village?!"_

"_That is correct. __I had a feeling this was going to happen, I just hoped that feeling was wrong." The Hokage stood up. "__The head of the Haruno clan, Haruno Satoshi, came to me the day she was born. He said she possesses great and unbelievable power, that can eventually surpass even the strongest of the three Sannin. __Of course, I just thought he was a proud father boasting up his new born, but when he brought the girl before me, I can tell he was correct. One such a child is rare, not one has been born in thousands of years. __Satoshi told me he didn't want to seal her, if he did then she could die. __His wife has had problems concieving, and Sakura was the first child they were able to bring to term._

_Even though we both knew she posed a threat to Konoha, and to her self, __I agreed. Satoshi has been a good friend to me. __Apparently, __those worries from years ago were correct. __The Haruno clan is wiped out, with one remaining member left, just like the Uchiha clan two years ago." __Looking straight into the jounin's eyes, he made a command that will haunt him for years to come, "__Kakashi, in four years __time,__ when the two children graduate from the academy, __I a__m assigning you to be their squad __leader__ and mentor, along with Uzamaki Naruto." __He shook his head, "I want you to take care of her."_

_Kakashi stared at the girl for a long time, and slowly nodded. _

"_Hai, Hokage__-__sama." _

"_Excellent." The Hokage said, __turning around.__ "I want Medic-nin here immediatel__y!__" _

* * *

_The Hokage walked into the __intensive care part __of the Konoha hospital, and glanced briefly at the sleeping girl on the bed. It has been nearly a week since the massacre she has yet to awaken, __he was worried she will never wake up.__ He has learned from the medics that she was put under the Mangekyo Sharingan, which meant Uchiha Itachi has struck again. __He told the boy to massacre his own clan, je didn't understand why this happened. Had he created a monster? _

_Two people followed him into the room, a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes and a shorter women with long black hair and hazel eyes. __They stood tall and silent when he took his spot next to the girl. _

"_Mr. And Mrs. Yakushi, thank you for taking up this mission. We need someone such as your selves to keep Sakura safe. I think you __both are__ best suited." __He shook his head wearily, "you both have been wanting a little girl, right?"_

_Two bowed, not wanting to disobey their leader. "__Yes, Hokage-sama. We already have a little boy of our own, we will treat her like family.__"_

_Sarutobi nodded, "I'm going to have Hatake Kakashi look after the girl as well, I think he will be best to help her come to turns with what happened." When he saw them nod their heads he spoke again, __Good, I will leave you alone." The Hokage slowly made his way to the door, glancing at the traumatized young girl and left. _

_The two __j__ounins glanced at the sleeping girl on the bed, __the women trailing a finger down her cheak. __ Her body was covered in bandages, __her arm held in a sling.__ She was sleeping on her side as to not aggregate the seal on her back __which was still raw looking after a week. _

"_Sleep well Sakura... for when you wake up, a new chapter in your life will be __begin.__" Each one bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. The girl shifted slightly and moaned __in her sleep. _

_The __t__wo __j__ounins smiled slightly, and exited the room, ready to take up this mission. _

* * *

Authors Note: So, I went back to re-read this story and I got 4 chapter in when I couldn't read anymore. Holy crap, was that how I used to write? So, I edited this chapter on 30 June 2013 and added a whole bunch of other stuff. I suck at writing. Hopefully when I edit this story, I'll continue working on the sequel? I'm in the military now, have been for two years, and I've missed writing. So here goes!


	2. Catching up

**EDIT NUMBER 2. HERE GOES NOTHING! ONWARD~ **

- 4 Years Later -

Why can't she sleep? Everyday for the last three years everything has been the same. She would lay in bed staring at her ceiling as she remembered the events of what happened that day. The day that her life changed and she could do nothing to stop it. Once she began thinking she couldn't make her brain stop working, so she would just lay there. If she did get to sleep, she would inevitably end up with a nightmare. If and when that happens she would get up and train her self so hard she will feel nothing but the adrenaline that spreads through her body.

She had just woken up from one of those particularly nasty nightmares, flashes of the dream made her clench her eyes shut willing not a sound to exit her mouth. She wanted to scream and cry and shout to the sky, but that would only make the nice people who adopted her more worried. She was twelve now, just graduated from the ninja academy. That was old enough to be able to handle herself, right? She shouldn't still be having these stupid dreams. Turning onto her side, she glanced at the small clock at her bedside. It was good enough, maybe she can get in a few hours to train before her sensai got there. He was notorious at being late, after all.

Slowly, she climbed out of bed and headed to the shower. Maybe the cold water will help clear her head. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

She was the only one at training field 13. She kind of figured she would be, it's only 0400. The sun was barely rising and Kakashi did say to meet at 0600, so maybe by 1000 he'll decide to grace everyone with his presence.

She started with stretching, maybe a morning jog will get her out of this funk. She was wearing a long red top that goes to mid thigh with a black tank top underneath, the symbol of her clan was stitched boldly in white on her back. She wore black leggings that stopped at mid-calf with red ninja sandals on her feet. The Hitai-ate that she worked so hard for was tied in her long pink hair like a headband, the hair that was in a ponytail.

She was just so tired. She wished she can get a decent nights rest. Just once! Maybe coming out here wasn't such a good idea, she lay down on the grass slowly, staring up at the lightening sky, she loved watching the sun rise.

She gasped, and sat upright, as the cool breeze of the crisp morning air passed by her slightly flushed cheeks. Had she dozed off?!

Twelve year old Yakushi Sakura sat against one of the large trees on the training ground. Her long pink hair blowing as wind passed her by, regaining her composure her tired green eyes distant, remembering what had brought her here.

It was a day after the graduates of the ninja academy learned who their teammates and new sensai's were. She was a little relieved when she saw her mentor and friend was their team leader. She was slightly disappointed when she saw the rest of team seven consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, she thought he was a arrogant jerk, who cares for no one, and Uzamaki Naruto, she has nothing against Naruto, not really, but he was childish, and immature.

So now, a day later, their new sensai told them to meet at this specific bridge without eating breakfast. Yea... like she'll trust the guy who made her run twenty-five laps around Konoha two years ago in the cold and on a full stomach, so she ate.

She loved Kakashi, or at least, loved him as much as she can love someone. He has been working with her since day one. Helping her with the unusual seal that was given to her, helping her cope and train until she was exhausted and ready to collapse. She didn't know what she would do without him, she didn't want to think what would of happened if he wasn't there.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed, and turned around with a small smile on her face, "Hey Naruto."

* * *

Twenty-six year old Hatake Kakashi stood at attention in front of the third Hokage of Konoha, for once his little orange book no where to be seen as he waited for the village leader to start talking.

"There have been talk, Kakashi. People have been coming in my office with concerns of a fluctuating amount of chakra coming from inside the village. We have both felt it too, the chakra that was sealed inside her is straining to come out. It's taking its toll on her. We are at this moment privileged with the presence of two of the legendary Sannin's, the first time they've been together in years and even they came to me with worries! Tsunade-chan never expresses concern anymore!"The Hokage looked at the man in front of him, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes.

"This cannot continue to happen. Sooner or later she will be killed because someone will sense it coming from her, or, the chakra will build up in her so much that it explodes. I cant prevent anyone from sensing the chakra because its to strong and there is nothing I can do with that seal on her. This chakra is becoming to dangerous for her young body to handle. I thought you were training her?!"

Kakashi attempted to hide his scowl, "With all due respect, Hokage-sama." He said quietly, "but I've been training her for nearly four years... She has surpassed almost all of the gennin in her graduating class, besides Uchiha Sasuke, but their grades were close, and if Uzamaki Naruto tried harder and stopped with the pranks and trained some more all three of them could be the best.

"She is not weak Hokage-sama. She has mastered almost every jutsu I have taught her, and then some. Her mental will strengthened as opposed of her wanting to die nearly two years ago. You do remember that period of her young life, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi paused,

The Hokage listened intently,

"When I was the only one there for her at the time, because her foster 'parents' were out on a mission the seal nearly killed her, but she survived. She is far from weak, Hokage-sama" He sighed, "I think the three of them will be good for each other. They will protect each other like a family."

"Kakashi, what do you expect me to do?" The third asked neutrally, "The shinobi of this village are getting suspicious that something bad is happening. The Chakra is making the ninja high-strung. They are anticipating something. Something that I can not tell them of."

Kakashi stood there, staring at the Hokage stoically.

"Its either kill her yourself, or someone else will find her chakra and kill her. We cannot let something like this jeopardize the village."

"Hokage -sama." Kakashi started, "What if we help her use up some of her chakra. She does have perfect chakra control, if she can use some of it up each day, do you think maybe she will be able to handle it?"

"What do you propose Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-sama of the three sannin is a med-nin right?" Kakashi paused for a reaction, none came, "Cant she train Sakura?"

"I will see, it is up to my old student to decide"

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

Kakashi bowed in respect and exited the office.

'_I am sorry Sakura... but it is for the sake of this village, and the sake of your mental health..' _

The Third went back to his paper work.

* * *

"Itachi-san."

The seventeen year old teenager turned to the voice. His fists clenched at his side, he can't wait to kill this man.

"You have your duties. You know what to do."

"Yes, leader." Itachi headed towards the door, "it will be done."

* * *

Kakashi sat in a tree watching his three new students interact. It was amusing, maybe he should wait up here for a little longer...

Uzamaki Naruto was pacing back and fourth, rambling on about ramen and how much he wished he didn't miss breakfast.

Uchiha Sasuke was leaning against the fence of the bridge, hands in pockets. His head was turned upward to the sky, like he was wishing for more patience.

Yakushi Sakura was sitting cross legged on the floor, staring into space.

None of them spoke a word to each other. He will have to change that.

Kakashi sighed, and checked the sun. It was about 7 in the morning. One hour after he told them to come. He's early.

He jumped down onto the bridge, his three students turned to him.

Naruto and Sakura pointed a finger at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The said in unison.

Kakashi grinned slightly, "Sorry I got lost on the road to life-"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura scowled.

"Liar!" The two latter shouted, "Tell the truth, sensei!" Naruto all but growled.

* * *

Two figures jumped down from a tree in front of the hidden leaf village's gate. Wrapped in a black cloak with red clouds going to their knees, and a straw hat with a chiming bell hanging from it. The shorter of the two stepped forward into the space of the gate guards.

"State your business." One of the chuunins said nervously, he heard rumors about ninja in black cloaks with red clouds and none of them were good.

With one swift movement, both guards fell to the ground headless. The man turned around annoyed and looked at his companion, eyebrow raised.

Samehada was drawn by his partner Hoshigaki Kisame, The sword was feeds off of the chakra it absorbs when used. The man was a formidable opponent.

"By the bridge." Itachi uttered, sensing the seal he placed all those years ago.

Kisame nodded and followed the boy into his home village.

* * *

"You boys are so dense." Sakura muttered, looking down at the head of Sasuke, his body buried underground. "This didn't have to happen if you had just listened to me!"

Sasuke scowled, "Get me out of here already Sakura."

She gave a slight nod, and her hands immediately formed into hand seals. The ground around the young Uchiha spread apart, and Sasuke jumped out.

"Lets do this together, Sasuke." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him an expectant stare.

The avenger smirked a little, "hn."

Sakura took that as a yes and they took off to find Kakashi, sensing his and Naruto's chakra not too far away from them.

A explosion sounded as soon as they got into the clearing where their teammate and sensai was, in front of the two young gennin. Skidding to a halt, Sasuke and Sakura backed up a couple of feet, confused.

Sakura gasped, as the seal on her back burned hot, burning a whole in the material it was hiding in. The girl bent over, gasping in pain. It hasn't done that in years.

Sasuke stared at the seal in wonder, and shock. He has never seen something like that before. Kakashi and Naruto arrived at their sides then, Kakashi bending down to help straighten his student.

"Shit." Kakashi swore, "he's here"

"Who?" Naruto and Sasuke asked, confused.

"Uchiha...Itachi..." Sakura mumbled, blinking around the dust in the air.

Sasuke froze. Had he heard correctly?

"Well, well. I would of never guessed my little brother would be on the same team as the Kyuubi and _Haruno _Sakura."The soft, mocking voice sent chills down everyone's spines.

'_That voice..' _Sasuke stared in horror, as his older brother and a shark looking man stepped up to them.

"Haruno?" Naruto questioned.

"Give us the Haruno and no one shall die." The shark man said.

Sakura stood straighter, "H-Here..to finish the job you started all those years ago huh?" she said weakly.

"Job?!" Sasuke asked, confused.

"You want that seal off you Haruno?" Itachi asked, impassively ignoring his brother, "I've been feeling whats been happening."

"No...if it comes off... it can destroy everyone.." She whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke froze.

"Leave here Itachi! Sakura isn't your toy to play with anymore!" Kakashi shouted.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Hatake?"

"The day you left my student to die in her own self pity!"

Sakura's head turned towards the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. It was the truth.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her incredulously.

Sasuke was shaking violently, he was about to step forward and charge at his brother but Sakura held him back.

"If you want to Kill me...Itachi...then kill me and end my miserable life" She muttered, stepping forward.

Her three teammates froze.

Itachi smirked, "Well young Kunoichi, sorry to disappoint. I'm not here to kill you.."

"Then why...?"

Kisame spoke up, "Our leader takes interest in you. He wished to meet you."

Kakashi narrowed his eye and stood protectively in front of Sakura, "Akatsuki will not take Sakura."

Kisame appeared in front of the only blond there, and grabbed him. No one even saw him move.

"Give me Haruno or the Kyuubi container gets it." The shark man stared at all of the impassively, "We do not need him yet."

Sakura flinched.

Itachi's Sharingan stared at Kakashi, and Kakashi lifted his forehead protector to the rightful position, but diverted his eyes.

"Don't stare at his eyes Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto, as confused as ever, complied, and struggled against the sharks grip.

Sasuke charged at Itachi then, and threw a fist which was easily blocked and countered with a elbow to the ribs. Itachi took a step foward, hoping to knock his brother out but then -

"NO WAIT!" She shouted, staring in horror, "I-I'll go! Stop hurting them!"

Everyone faced her. She ran out from behind Kakashi and stood in the middle of the men.

"Leave Naruto and Sasuke alone!" She sniffed, her nose was dripping, "take me and leave them be."

By this time, a squad of ANBU entered the clearing, some froze as they watched Itachi calmly walk up to Sakura, kicking his brother out of the way. Before Kakashi could react both Konoha nin, and Missing Nin vanished, Kisame soon after, using his Samehada to absorb the boys chakra.

Kakashi fell to his knees, what just happened? That wasn't supposed to happen this way!

A member of the ANBU unit came to check on him while two more went to his students. The rest went to go report to the Hokage, knowing giving chase was not going to work.

TBC...


	3. Manipulation

Disclaimer:shuddering: I do not own Naruto, or anything else really cool. Now excuse me while I kill the Hypno frog from futurama for hypnotizing me.

ON FORTH TO NARUTO LAND.

One year later. Lets just say, the chuunin exams are only held for the Gennin that were Gennin for a year, so they have experience.

Shiyuki

By: 4everDestined

Chapter 3: The Manipulation

A cry of pain.

A whimper.

A horrified gasp.

A crack.

Her eyes were wide open, and she could no longer feel the pain. Her left wrist was taken roughly in his hand, and the bone cracked. She flinched slightly. Her whole body was numb, as she looked into those red eyes.

Those familiar red eyes

"Tsukiyomi"

She gasped, as she entered a world of black and white.

"_For the next Seventy-eight hours you will witness your village betraying you" _His voice echoed around the strange world.

She watched as a Katana was thrust deep into her stomach and she gagged.

'_This isn't real' _She tried to tell herself. But she knew it to be true, just by watching her chakra holes being sealed off by the leader of the Hyuuga clan. _'But why can't I stop it...?' _Her eyes clenched shut, her teeth gritted in pain. _'I don't understand...'_

He stared at the prone form of Haruno Sakura shaking on the floor, clutching her head. He had to do this. It was the only way, she will understand. Someday.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the Third Hokage, Sasuke on his left, Naruto on his right. For once, his tiny orange book wasn't out for all to see. His arms were crossed across his chest and he stared at the hokage, waiting for him to speak.

The squad of ANBU that came to help stood directly behind the Hokage and the elders, Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu stood at the right side of the room staring at Kakashi intently.

Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, and Shiranui Genma stood across from the elders.

The Sandaime leaned forward on his desk, his fingers intertwined and his chin resting lazily on top. "Explain" he snapped, taking a deep breath.

"Uchiha Itachi seems to be back for the Haruno heir." Kakashi said it so blandly, do stoically the Hokage had to do a double take.

The Jounins in the room froze. Unbelieving.

"Haruno?" Naruto questioned, "What's a Haruno?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't you know anything about any of the clans in Konoha? We learned about them at the academy." He exclaimed. "Dobe."

The blond ignored him, "But he wasn't after a Haruno! He was after Sakura-chan!" He scratched his head in confusion.

"Naruto!" Kakashi warned, his voice harsh.

The Sandaime leaned back in his chair, "There is something you should know. I am sure you heard of the Haruno clan massacre, took place exactly one year after the Uchiha clan massacre. Sakura is Haruno Sakura. The last remaining member of the Haruno clan. Her clan was killed by Uchiha Itachi. He couldn't kill her for unknown reasons so he settled for sealing her bloodline limit in, and her other...chakra"

Silence.

The expression silence is deafening was an understatement. Everyone stared at each other, unsure as to how to react. Naruto blinked, his mouth slack and turned his head to look at the Uchiha, who had his fists clenched.

The elders narrowed their eyes in disapproval. The Jounin in the room stared ahead of themselves, the information making their wheels turn.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started,

"Why does he want her, dammit!" Sasuke yelled out, "She is a weak girl! She doesn't know anything!"

"Sasuke." Kakashi warned, then sighed in exasperation, "didn't you listen to anything Hokage-san just said?"

"I don't believe you" Sasuke said stubbornly, "She isn't strong. I've seen her in battle. She's just a weak and annoying girl that doesn't deserve to be a ninja!"

Kakashi's eyes flashed. "Sasuke, if she was weak, why wouldn't she just out right hate you because your brother killed her future? Why would I be teaching someone if I thought that person had no talent? You know nothing about her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn"

The Hokage stood up, and addressed the ANBU squad, "Find any clues you can about the where abouts of the Akatsuki. We cannot let them take control of the Shiyuki!"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

He turned to the Four Jounin elites in the room, "be on guard at all times. You never know when the Akatsuki will attack if they harvest the power of the Haruno clan's bloodline."

Genma placed his trademark senbon in between his lips, and smirked. "Will do, Hokage-sama"

Anko rolled her eyes, and nodded slightly, Ibiki gave a nod , and the three elites disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage addressed the two new Gennins, "I will assign another Gennin to your team. There is nothing we can do for Sakura right now."

Naruto looked like he was going to say something but Kakashi cut him off.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" The squad leader of team seven forcefully pushed his two subordinates out of the office.

"Hokage-sama" Danzo started, "I told you, you should of killed the girl and Konoha could of avoided this mess."

"I know, Danzo-kun." The Hokage sighed, "she's the last of the Haruno clan. If we killed her another clan genocide would take place."

* * *

The room glowed softly, the lantern turned on low. It was cold, and the silence in the room was noticeable when days prior screams can be heard throughout the entire complex. The dark haired man with the red eyes stared down at the girl that caused him so much trouble, but he thinks he finally got through to her.

"Who's your master?" Itachis voice was monotone.

"You are, Itachi-san." The twelve year old said softly.

"who are your enemies?" He inquired.

"Konoha is, Itachi-san"

"Why?"

"My home village betrayed me." She looked straight ahead into his eyes.

"Good, very good"

"Thank you, Itachi-san"

"Get some rest, you wont be getting a lot when we start tomorrow. Let your...wounds heal." his eyes appraised her small form, noting the blood sticking to her shirt like glue.

"Yes, Itachi-san"

The door closed to her cell, it shut with a _clang. _

She closed her foggy emerald eyes, and winced in pain. The only part of her body she could feel was her right eye, but that was starting to numb also. She opened her eyes again and stared at the ceiling. She brought her hand up to rub at her head, it hurt but she couldn't remember a time where it didn't hurt.

She was trying to remember.

Trying to remember who she was before Akatsuki.

All she can remember was this:

She was Haruno Sakura, last member of the Haruno clan. The clan that was murdered by their home village. She was Sakura, a missing-nin. A missing-nin with a vengeance. She was going to make them pay.

_**Authors Notes**: Well. There.  
_

_I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please review? I love reviews.  
_

_20130719_


	4. Mission

I despise Disclaimers.

A/N for now on im putting the Authors notes at the bottom of the chapter

One year later. Lets just say, the chuunin exams are only held for the Gennin that were Gennin for a year, so they have experience.

Shiyuki

By: 4everDestined

Chapter 4: The Mission

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THUMP **

"Come on, get up!" He ordered .

She looked up weakly, and held her ribs. Her face stoic.

"I said get up!"

Silently, she weakly got to her feat, and put her hand to her ribs. A light blue glow formed.

"Shosen no Jutsu**"** She muttered. Her breathing went back to normal, and her ribs were straightened out.

Relieved, she took a Taijutsu stance and faced her sparring partner.

He grinned, "Very good." and then he smoothly got into his own stance and waited for her inevitable first move.

She rushed him, and threw a punch. He caught it, and pushed her to the side. She balanced herself on her hands, and kicked him in the head. He winced slightly as the wound he previously had in the beginning of the battle was irritated.

He unsheathed his Samehada, and held it in front of him. She stood up straight, and unsheathed her white katana. She held tightly to the black, and ruby encrusted handle.

He charged at her, and swung. She ducked expertly, but felt some of her Chakra drain. swinging her Katana towards his thick legs, he jumped up to dodge it. She stood up straight again, and jumped back ten feet while holding her katana above her head. She quickly sheathed the sword and brought her fists down to the ground, making the earth split apart, and shake under her opponent, he jumped away. He rushed at her, and pulled back his blue fist, and it made contact with the left side of her head. She went flying to the ground.

The door behind him opened, and someone stepped out, impassively surveying the wreckage his two companions caused his home grounds.

"Stop. I don't want the base to be underground by night fall" He said, emotionlessly.

She rolled her eyes, "Itachi-kun, we were only playing." She stood up shakily, holding her head.

"Yeah Itachi, what she said."

"Sakura, go inside. Deidara is looking for you." She sighed, and pulled on her black cloak with red clouds. She disappeared in a whirl of pink petals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura looked at the brown door in front of her, and reached for the knob.

"Deidi-Kun?" she called as she entered the room.

Said blond grunted and turned to face her, putting down his ball of clay in the process.

"Sakura, sit down." She nodded slowly, and sat at the edge of his bed, looking at him in confusion, "Master has given you a assignment...yeah."

She froze. Master has never given her a assignment before... why would he now?

"**HELL YEA!" **Her inner voice, inner Sakura said happily.

"Why?" was her one word answer.

"You have mastered everything everyone taught you. Master is pleased. He decided to make this your test...yeah."

She gave him a blank stare.

"If you do this right, he wont kill you for being useless."

She nodded slightly to show him she understood.

"The chuunin exams. You know what it is right?" She nodded, "We have a spy working for Orochimaru. He tells us the traitor is looking to invade Konoha...yeah." she winced slightly, "Master wants you to go undercover and take the exams. Sasori is rounding up your team. You will be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn." He paused.

"Your mission is to take back the traitors Akatsuki ring, and stop what ever he is planning...yeah"

"I understand. When will wood-chan be done?"

Diedra chuckled slightly at her name for his partner, "He is working on them now." he paused and took a box that was next to his feet, "you will taking the exams as a cloud-nin...yeah"

"Thank you, Diedi-kun"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaka-sensai" Uzamaki Naruto sighed, "You're late again..."

Uchiha Sasuke, and Yoko Kai stood leaning on the fence facing away from the river. The former had his arms crossed across his chest while the latter had his behind his head with his eyes closed.

Kakashi remained silent, _'After all these months... they still cant get over their loss... she was only on team seven for a day.. But they still feel the hurt... what's going on?'_

"I have a announcement to make." Kakashi said, "I'm sure you all know about the chuunin exams in a few weeks."

Sasuke and Kai nodded, Naruto looked confused and looked up at his teacher, "What are those?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Kai snorted.

"Naruto. Im sure you know about the different ranks a shinobi can become during the years."

A nod

"To become Chuunin, which is after Gennin, you have to take the Chuunin exams. Shinobi from across the world will be coming to fire country to compete, those shinobi that show the best potential become Chuunin per their Kage's discretion."

Naruto nodded, his mouth forming a 'O'.

"I have submitted your names, you are participating in the exams." He handed them a piece of paper, "a week from today go to the academy and submit these forms to the third floor, room 307, by the dead line; noon."

A grin spread across Naruto's face.

"YEAH! I'm going to beat everyone! And be a step closer in becoming HOKAGE!"

Sasuke and Kai scowled.

'_At least that sounded like the Naruto from a year ago...' _Kakashi thought, "I am proud of you" He said, his right eye crinkling into a smile, and the corners of his mask upturned.

Naruto grinned widely, his two teammates gave small smiles.

"Come on guys! Ramen is on Kakashi-sensai!" With a pump of his fist he grabbed both Sasuke and Kai's arms and dragged them after him, "come on sensai!"

TBC...


	5. Homeward

Shiyuki

By: 4everDestined

Chapter 5: The Journey

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**She** rubbed her eyes sleepily, and yawned, tucking a short strand of newly dyed light blue hair behind her ears she stepped out of the Akatsuki bases threshold. She stepped out of the metal Akatsuki base, and surveyed her surroundings. Trees and Mountains. Those were the only Natural features, if you don't count the crystal clear river running around the base going south. The base was between two snow top mountains, in the middle of a uncharted forest surrounded by trees, water, and traps. An intruder would have to be a great shinobi to figure out their location.

The two partners Deidara and Sasori of the Red Sand stood in front of her. To Sasori's left two human like puppets stood, eyes void, and face stiff. She gave a fake half grin, and waited.

Sasori started, "These are your two...partners. Yagami Kouji, and Takeshi. They are brothers."

She observed the two human like puppets. Its almost impossible to tell the difference between puppet and Human when Sasori is the one making them. It cant be detected by any Jutsu, and the only way to figure it out is if you were told, or you some how figure it out. Both had red hair and blue eyes. The cloud Forehead protector was worn on their foreheads. She swiftly took hers out, and tied her cloud forehead protector around her forehead, her short bangs covering the sides of the leathery black cloth it was laid on.

"You will do all the talking of the three of you...yeah." Deidara said after a pause, "They cant talk and they have no pulse, so basically they are human shells. They are programmed to be great shinobi. They know over a hundred jutsu's and their knowledge of all things shinobi is unrivaled...yeah."

She nodded, "Hai."

"Your mission starts now." Sasori said, "Take these papers with you, they are to allow you to take part of the chuunin exams, your name Matsato Mizuki."

Sakura bowed to her superiors slightly, "Hai, Deidi-kun, Saso-chan."

Sasori scowled slightly, and Deidara grinned widely.

"Good luck, un." Deidara said, "Take down the snake bastard."

"Will do, bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third hokage sat at his wooden desk doing paperwork. The calmest and longest job of a hokage. He often wonders why he doesn't have a secretary to do his paperwork for him, and made a mental note to assign someone to do his paperwork for him after the chuunin exams.

The chuunin exams. This particular exam hasn't been hosted in Konoha in years. Since before the great ninja war, in fact. Gennin from all over will be arriving in just a day or two. The last place the exams were held was in the wind country, in the hidden village of the sand. The kazekage was exceptionally nice during the final round of the exams where a gennin from lightning country, the hidden village of the cloud won the tournament, and a gennin from his own country came in second, he became a chuunin as soon as he came back to konoha.

Sarutobi glanced down at the paper in front of him. Speaking of the lightning country, seems like they just entered another top notch gennin squad to join the exams; Masato Mizuki, and twin brothers Yagami Kouji and Takeshi. Even though Konohagakure is the best hidden village of the shinobi villages, he likes to see all villages equal, so he calls each incoming shinobi "great"

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, the sixty-nine year old ninja rubbed his weary eyes. A knock was heard on his door. The hokage went back to seemingly working.

"Enter." With that one strong drone, the wooden door opened.

Mitarashi Anko entered the large room of the hokage's office, and stood at attention in front of him.

"Sir, gennin are starting to arrive at the north gates. Weren't they suppose to arrive tomorrow in the late afternoon?"

Sarutobi leaned forward in his chair, and stared at her, thinking.

After a pause he spoke, "They are anxious, let them have their assigned room, and roam around the village, but if they cause any trouble alert me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Anko turned around and exited the office.

He sighed, "The gennin this year are a little too anxious." _'Then again... that might just be Naruto...' _He turned in his chair and looked out the window, staring straight at the four heads on the mountain overlooking Konoha, _'Seems this years chuunin exams will have a lot more obstacles then there should be... I can just feel it.' _

He turned back to his paperwork, and began stamping the necessary spots where his signature is suppose to be written, _' I really should get a secretary..' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, and the two twins waited at Konoha's entrance, waiting for a Mitarashi Anko, or who she likes to call creepy snake women. She shivered just thinking about her first encounter with her a few minutes ago. Her tongue was **really **long.

She didn't really want to be back in Konoha, the village that abandoned her. But it was either do this mission right, or do this mission wrong and get killed or even worse tortured until the point of death then healed then tortured to the point of death again until she really does want to die.

'_I better just do this right...' _She thought grimacing, she once went through that whole torture heal and torture process for a whole week, she did not want to go through that again.

She looked behind her at her two teammates and sighed, _'I really am alone...' _She hugged herself with her right arm, her fist tightening on her black tank-top. _'why couldn't they just get me actual people?" _

"Matsato, Yagami's" Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes going back to its normal void expressionless features. Kouji and Takeshi stood at attention behind her, "If you follow the ANBU," She pointed to an ANBU with a bird mask, "he will show you tO the room you will be staying at."

Sakura bowed, Kouji and Takeshi following suit, "Thank-you, Mitarashi-san"

The Jounin gave a sadistic grin, and turned to walk away.

Sakura stood up straight, "By the way Mitarashi-san, when do the opening ceremonies start?"

"The first test begins in two days."

Sakura nodded and Anko continued walking. Sakura looked around at the village, '_It really is a pretty place.' _She shook her head. '_it's too bad.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey bastard, Kai," Naruto started. Sasuke muttered something about Naruto being a dobe, and Kai looked at the blond, "I ...er.." He said suddenly feeling embarrassed, " You wouldn't want to get in a few extra hours of sparring would you before having to submit our forms?" he grinned slightly.

Kai ran his slightly tanned hand through his red hair. His brown eyes shining in the bright early afternoon sunlight, "I'm sorry Naruto." He said politely, " But I have to take care of a few things before the chuunin exams. My dad... he needs me for something.." He explained apologetically.

Naruto frowned slightly and turned expectantly towards Sasuke, "No." with that one word answer the self proclaimed avenger walked away from the pair. Naruto's face fell completely.

"Im sorry again, Naruto." Kai said, with a half smile, he too walked away.

The blond sighed, and walked away from team sevens usual training spot, searching for his favorite ramen shop Ichiraku.

"Hey Ayame-chan! One miso ramen please!" The blond yelled, once he sat on the stool in the ramen bar.

"Coming Naruto!" The brunet said, smiling slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura grasped the doorknob of the large maple wood door of her and her teammates room in the well furnished inn that the foreign shinobi were assigned to stay in until the end of the exams, and inserted the key. She scowled slightly when the door wouldn't budge. She wiggled the doorknob, nothing happened. She gave a nasty glare at the door, that seemed to be mocking her.

She narrowed her eyes at the taunting door. If you were a outsider looking in on this scene you would of laughed at the sight of a thirteen year old **shinobi** glaring at a not moving door.

She put her weight in the doorknob and pushed into the door. No movement.

"What the hell!" She shouted irritated standing back. She glared at her so called teammates, right now wishing they were real people. Then narrowed her eyes at the door, something seemed off. "Im an idiot." She muttered, hands forming the 'tiger' seal, "Kai!" the scene in front of her disappeared and a new one appeared. Her door was on the floor shattered in little pieces. She scowled, "...and i'm suppose to be a genjutsu type..." She muttered.

Clapping could be heard. She turned around, grabbing a kunai out of her holster on her thigh.

"Very good... Haruno Sakura" Grey hair and black eyes could be seen in the shadows on the third floor.

"Who are you?!" She shouted, "I don't know who you are talking about!" She held up the kunai in front of her in defence. _'How the hell did I get noticed?! My disguise was perfect!' _

"Im pretty sure you know me... cherry blossom." He said stepping into the light, glasses reflecting sun.

"Yakushi...Kabuto..." She muttered on instinct. She silently cursed herself for falling into his trap.

"Im glad you remember me... sister." Smirking, he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame.

She scoffed, "how did you see through my disguise? Also i'm pretty sure you are one of Orochimaru's flunkies. Where is the snake bastard?"

"Please, your disguise could be sensed from a highly trained imposter for miles. Those puppets aren't any better." He paused, narrowing his eyes, "where have you been? I wasn't told how you became missing" he took the effort in avoiding her 'snake bastard' comment.

She narrowed her eyes at him, not lowering her kunai or relaxing her stance, "around."

Her 'brother' didn't know where she has been. Why should he? He and the rest of konoha betrayed her and turned their backs on her, its good that some didn't know where she went. She wont spill that secret to anyone, especially a traitor to their village. Seems like the whole Yakushi family are full of deserters after their parents died on some S-class mission. Even though she was adopted didn't mean she didn't think of her parents and brother as her real family after a few years until the 'accident' happened.

"What do you want of me?" She asked, in a cold tone, gripping her kunai tighter.

"Nothing, just that I will be looking forward to fighting you...sister."

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted extremely irked, but her voice leveled.

"Why..?" He asked smirking, "you _are_ my sister.."

"Answer me this one question..._brother_" She spat out the last word, "why genjutsu my door?"

"You are suppose to be a genjutsu master... that much I have heard from shinobi villages. I wanted to see how much stronger you have gotten." He stood up straight, "after all... you were never much when we were younger."

She gave a humorless laugh, "go away Kabuto. I am bored of your presence" She signaled her two puppet teammates to follow her and they entered the room.

Picking up her door, and using a jutsu to put it together she slammed the wooden door closed.

Kabuto smirked, "you'll get what you deserve sister. Orochimaru-sama will have both shinobi he wants. I am very much intrigued by you...Sakura, very much indeed." The nineteen year old shinobi went to find his room that he was assigned to.

_**Authors Notes:** Wow, I tried to make this long, and this is one of my longest chapters yet. Im trying to go into as much detail as possible. Remember, Itachi manipulated her mind so she thinks Konoha betrayed her. If you remember in the first chapter, Sakura's parents last name was 'Yahushi.' Since Kabuto was not originally from Konoha and was found somewhere like Anko was, I made him have adopted parents also. Kabuto's last name **IS** Yakushi though. _

_So! About those reviews..._


End file.
